Landia
|-|Base= |-|With the Master Crown= |-|EX Form= |-|Parallel Landia= Landia is a four-headed dragon from the Kirby video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Landia V.S. Smaug * Landia vs. Spyro Battle Royales * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale']] Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents Drago (Bakugan) History Landia lives on the planet Halcandra, an inhospitable planet that exists in a different dimension from Popstar, and is revered as the planet's guardian. Death Battle Info Overall Background * Species: Dragon * Age: Unknown (has been around since "ancient times") * Occupation: Guardian of Halcandra and its treasure * Alias: Four-Headed Guardian Angel * Gender: Unknown (personally I consider her female Vrokorta) Powers & Abilities * Fire Breath * Flight * Diving attack Equipment * The Master Crown ** Said to have limitless power. Feats * Defeated Magolor and the Lor Starcutter in their first bout.possibly through the power of the master crown * Fought against Kirby, King DDD, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight, but wasn't killed.using the power of the master crown * Lives on Halcandra, an inhospitable, volcanic planet with almost no life, nearly mechanical plant life, and machinery. Faults * Was defeated by Kirby, King DDD, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight. Four-Headed Form Background * Size: Unknown (about the size of Dyna Blade) Powers & Abilities * Fire breath ** Can shoot fireballs or streams of fire * Blows strong winds with its wings. ** Creates damaging energy blades in the process. * Tail whip. ** Can spit fire in between tail whips. * Can access its EX form. ** Can spew two fireballs out of one mouth. ** Energy blades from wings will aim at the opponent and move faster. ** Uses tail whip faster. Equipment * Master Crown ** Allows Landia to split into four separate dragons. Feats * Shot down the Lor Starcutter twice.using the master crown Faults Separate Form Background * Size: Big enough for King DDD to ride. Powers & Abilities * Fire breath ** They spit fireballs. * Can create electrical links between each other to shock anyone in between them. ** Can move around while charged with electricity to trap and zap opponents. ** Has electricity surrounding them during the attack to prevent others from coming to close. * Combo fireball ** One Landia will make a large fireball and pass it to another Landia who, in turn, knocks it toward another Landia and they keep repeating this until one of them knocks the fireball into the distance only for it to come back and hit the opponent. *** Fireball damages enemies while it is being passed around, and when it hits the ground. * Can shoot stars out of their mouths. ** Can charge the attack. * Can execute a powerful charge attack. * Can combine back into its four headed form. * If Landia is in her EX form before splitting, her individual parts will also have new abilities. ** They can move toward the enemy while charged with electricity to catch them in it. ** Will mix up their attack patterns to distract you and attack from different angles. ** While using the giant fireball attack, the Landias will move toward the opponent to reduce the space they have to avoid it. The fireball now also splits into three giant fireballs to cover more ground and do more damage. Equipment *The Master Crown Feats * Fought the Lor Starcutter with the help of Kirby, DDD, Meta Knight, & Bandana Dee. * Kept up with the Lor Starcutter which can travel through dimensions at extreme speeds. Faults * Was shot out of the sky by Magolor in one shot. Landia EX * Same but more powerful. Parallel Landia * The Landia from the multiverse of the black mirror. * Same as Landia EX but more powerful. * Blinded by the power of the crown Gallery Landia Electric Links.png|Landia's electric links Landia Single.png|Landia's individual, single form(there are four of these when she splits & one wears the crown). Landia EX.png|Landia EX. Landia EX Single.png|Landia EX's singular form after splitting(only one wears the crown). Lorspeed.png|Lor's speed TKC Landia EX.png|Landia EX in Team Kirby Clash Trivia * You may have noticed that Landia's eye color isn't very consistent. Well, don't worry about it, it's nothing important.(personally, I kinda like it Vrokorta) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Dragon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Kirby Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Category:Fusions Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude